Guy Ledford
Guy Ledford, a character in Mother of the Year series, is your character's ex-husband and father of your daughter. Although he is mentioned in earlier chapters, he makes his first appearance in Chapter 4. Appearance Guy has blue eyes, short blond hair, and fair skin with stubble on his face. He wears wire-framed glasses. He wears a blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt and silver-gray pocketsquare. Personality On the surface, Guy appears to be a caring father and person. However, in reality, he is arrogant, deceitful, manipulative, cunning, and uncaring. Guy is unwilling to learn from his mistakes and thinks that money solves everything. He is willing to use underhanded techniques so that others take the blame while his hands stay clean. Chapters [[:Category:Mother of the Year|'Series']]/[[Mother of the Year|'Book']]: Mother of the Year * Chapter 4: Out of the Blue * Chapter 5: Ancient History * Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room * Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Behind the Mask * Chapter 9: Empty Nest * Chapter 10: Failure to Launch * Chapter 11: Trial and Error * Chapter 12: When It Rains... * Chapter 13: Candles in the Wind (Off-Screen) * Chapter 14: Face the Music * Chapter 15: Trial by Fire * Chapter 16: The Aftermath * Chapter 17: Liftoff Relationships Your Character Your Character and Guy were college sweethearts who married during senior year when you found out you were pregnant with your daughter. After divorcing approximately four years prior to your move to Goldcliffe, he disappeared and you were left caring for your daughter alone. In Chapter 4's premium scenes, you tell Thomas and/or Eiko that before things went bad between you two, he certainly knew how to woo you. Nowadays, he is a world-class douche, and his leaving you and your daughter was "dramatic". In Chapter 5, you tell Alma that after graduating college, he blamed you for his life going to hell and that he said you "tied him down too early" and kept him from pursuing the life he deserved. In Chapter 4, he shows up at your apartment uninvited. He tells you that after the divorce he moved up to Palo Alto, where he and his buddy created Nomme, a snack-based app which runs personalized luxury snack subscriptions. According to Faye, it has been in the top five snack-based apps for a month straight. He found out by connecting with friends that you and your daughter moved to Goldcliffe, his hometown. He thought it was time to reconnect. Even though you two have not seen each other in four years, he asks you about Thomas since he has heard his name several times from your daughter. If you mention that Thomas is a friend, Guy's eyes darken. If you romance Thomas, he will find out and tell you in Chapter 14 that this is not professional. If you romance Eiko instead, he will tell you that he would have left you earlier if he had known you are into women. In a premium scene of the same chapter, you tell Faye about your divorce. He told Faye that you were too controlling but that the breakup was mutual. You confirm that it was mutual but the rest went down differently. Both of you didn't have enough money for lawyers, so you had "a quickie divorce on the cheap", agreeing that the daughter would stay with you. While you thought you would figure out visitation and child support later, Guy left the moment the divorce was through and you didn't have the money to track him down or to drag him to court. Daughter Your daughter was five years old when you and Guy divorced. In Chapter 5, you can tell Alma that your daughter would hide under the bed and cover her ears whenever you and Guy fought in the past. In Chapter 8, you find out he is using her photo and her name as promotion for the company he is the CEO of. At the end of the same chapter, it is revealed that he is suing for custody. In Chapter 13, he doesn't come to her birthday party, showing that he didn't know it's her birthday. When you ask him to come, he declines as a business meeting is more important and simply writes he will make it up to the daughter another time. Faye Faye Devore is Guy's girlfriend. As of Chapter 5, they have been dating for almost 4 months. Throughout the book, you have several options to gain points with her and then she will slowly see through his acts. In Chapter 14, she tells you he started making fun of her. If you won her over, she testifies against Guy in Chapter 15, leading him to accuse you of bribing her in Chapter 16. She tells Guy that no one bribed her and breaks up with him after he insults her once again. She slaps him outside of the courtroom, and says that he's fake and that he doesn't see her as a person but as a cute accessory to make him look good. If you did not win her over and instead insulted or belittled her during your interactions with her, she sides with Guy in court. She does not bring up any of the times he forgot about your daughter's allergy, but instead says that Guy and your daughter have fun together. Levi Schuler Guy went to high school in Goldcliffe with Levi Schuler. When they run into each other in the hallway outside your apartment, they exchange digs - Guy putting down Levi's vocation and Levi voicing that Guy is still the bully he was in high school. Gallery Other Looks Guy ledford Full View.PNG|Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * His character model resembles Tanner Sterling from Veil of Secrets. * He is the CEO of a company named "Nomme". In a premium scene, you can play the quiz by his company in which your answers determine which "snackatar" you get. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Big Bads